


Lost In Time

by Sheilacasmam



Category: Lost, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Drawing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fan Comics, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Time Travel, Traditional Media, Whump, rinch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheilacasmam/pseuds/Sheilacasmam
Summary: What would you be willing to do to remedy the biggest mistake of your life?





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




End file.
